


Pretend to be Nice

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Motorcycles, more recycled saso fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you afraid of motorcycles, Tsukki?"</p><p>"I'm afraid of dying," he replies, emphasizing the rationality of the fear with an incredulous expression. He can believe this is actually a question being asked of him less than he can believe people choose to purchase and ride motorcycles without having some preexisting terminal illness. And even then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend to be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Confession 1: I love Kuroo/Tsukki
> 
> Confession 2: It's 3 AM and instead of sleeping I reread my BokuKuroTsuki and got all gay about it, so I decided to recycle yet another saso fill, prompted by my good buddy [fabflyingfox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox/pseuds/fabflyingfox) (read his fics btw, good times). I think it may be time for me to work on the sequel to Feeling the Beat that I vaguely promised some people in the comments... Whoa.
> 
> Not a confession, but more of a challenge: See if you can find all the accidental Spongebob references. I swear to god I didn't mean to put them in, and yet there they are. If you think about it, Tsukishima Kei is just a yellower version of Squidward Tentacles.

It had taken about fifteen separate invitations, spread out over the course of a month, before Kei actually agreed to go on a date with Kuroo.

And then he spent the next half of the week not even thinking about it, except when Kuroo would text him. He was in denial that it was actually going to happen.

But now it's Friday, and Kuroo is standing right in front of him, and both the realization that he did _actually_ accept—that it wasn't just a dream riddled with bad pickup lines—and the full force of his regret hit him like two separate motorcycles.

In reality, there is only one motorcycle. Maybe this would be okay if there weren't also two helmets. Even that could be passed off as excusable if Kuroo weren't holding one out to him as if he actually expected him to take it. Really, there's no imagining his way out of this one. 

"I'm not getting on that death machine," Kei states, standing straight-legged and straight-backed with his hands firmly in the pocket of his hooding, resolutely grasping the lint inside it and not the helmet in front of him.

Kuroo's arm sags slightly, but he's still smiling. "Are you afraid of motorcycles, Tsukki?"

"I'm afraid of dying," he replies, emphasizing the rationality of the fear with an incredulous expression. He can believe this is actually a question being asked of him less than he can believe people choose to purchase and ride motorcycles without having some preexisting terminal illness. And even then.

"We won't die, come on. It's really fun! I promise I'm a good driver." He winks, as if that'll make Kei more likely to believe him. 

It doesn't; in fact, Kei finds himself considering the ways in which a wink was an inappropriate addition to that interaction. "I'm going back inside. Goodbye, Kuroo." He turns, and Kuroo quickly jumps and grabs his arm.

"No, no, wait, don't. Okay, we don't have to do my plan, even though it was going to be great."

Kei feels his face going a little red from Kuroo's hand on his arm. He's not used to being touched by people. Most of the time everyone assumes he doesn't like it, but it's actually the opposite. He really does, but it doesn't really fit with his outward personality, so whenever someone breaks through the personal bubble they've imagined for him, he heats up immediately because it happens so infrequently. 

He turns around again and Kuroo lets him go. "What was your plan?" he mutters out, trying not to sound curious. One of the tactics Kuroo had employed to get him to agree to this was showing him testimonials from other people he'd taken out on great dates before, though Kei was quick to point out he had no evidence those screenshots of texts hadn't been fabricated. Kuroo offered to give him their numbers so he could call them, and even though he had probably been joking, Kei had decided to just drop it.

Kuroo laughs. It's an attractive sound that somehow has more effect on Kei than it did in high school. "That's a secret. I'll convince you to ride with me eventually and then you'll see."

"You say that like you're sure there's going to be a next time."

Kuroo tilts his head to the side and smiles like he's amused. "You know, Tsukki, you could at least _pretend_ to be nice to me," he says. "You used to be at least polite."

Kei grips his own fingers inside his pocket. Kuroo is right, of course. Something about their relationship changing gradually from mentoring to college acquaintances to sort-of friends to dating is making him treat Kuroo like none of the above. "Sorry," he mutters. "I've never been on a date before. I guess I'm—don't look at me like that."

"You're really cute, you know. You don't have to be nervous. You want a crepe? I'll buy you a crepe. We can walk there if you let me go park my bike somewhere more legal."

Kei is a little red again, for different, yet similar reasons. (' _You're really cute._ ') He walks back down the last few steps that had been separating him and Kuroo towards the bike. "You can't just have crepes for dinner, you know." He hopes that comes out as less antagonistic than the last few things he's said.

Kuroo attaches the spare helmet and his own to the bike, nudges the kickstand back with his foot, and takes the handlebars. "Tsukki, I think I have some things to teach you about free will and being an adult."

Kei snorts and walks with him. "I was suggesting we get dinner, Mr. Mature Adult."

Kuroo glances sideways at him, and Kei catches the brief surprised, pleased expression on his face before it fades back into a grin. "I obviously knew that."


End file.
